miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 34
Patch #34 - 03/25/16 Kythera AI System * This update adds the first iteration of the advanced Kythera AI middleware system to Miscreated * The Kythera system completely replaces the stock AI system that was being used and is a better fit for our game's vision moving forward * Beginning with this update the foundation is now in place to start adding an amazing AI experience to Miscreated * In subsequent updates we will be focusing on adding more advanced AI behaviors, mutant types, animal types, higher quantities of AI, and AI in other parts of the map not previously occupied Game * Rebuilt shader cache to reduce stalls while playing * Updated game hints * Player's head now rotates left/right/up/down when using freelook * Shadow casting view distance increased * Radiation areas updated to smooth out radiation amounts * Player burning particle effect updated, light added to it * Fixed some missing surface type errors * Additional messages added to give player better feedback when picking up items * Fixed ugly shadows on low and medium specs Servers * Damage logs are now saved on game servers * i3d will add support for server renters to view the damage logs Map/World * Terrain view distance is now automatically increased based on system spec * Fixed item spawner in house causing items to float when appearing * Clothing store added with mannequins and clothing racks * Fire damage area added to flaming barrels and cars * Adjusted bloom, saturation, and fog ramping values in game * Adjusted view distances for some vegetation and their shadows, and some bending values for vegetation that moves when collided with * Optimized shipping containers VoIP * Added support for 3D Positional/Attenuated 3rd party VoIP (Mumble and TeamSpeak3 CrossTalk) Items * Updated descriptions on the HK45 and M1911 to clarify magazine usage * Fixed description on arrows * Can turn the flashlight on/off faster now * Large and small Maglite-like flashlights added (with lens flares) * Fixed incorrect spelling on bandana descriptions * Increased amount of hydration from military canteens Vehicles * Adjusted amount of damage vehicles do to players (bicycles are no longer silent killing machines) * Adjusted handling and top speed for the bicycle * Fixed boat's engine sound location * Bicycle front wheel no longer clips into the ground when getting on it * Fix so players can't keep inventory open while entering vehicles * Fixed shadows cast from vehicle lights Sounds * Fixed incorrect sound effects on the glass bottles * Sound effect added for when player lands after jumping * Sound effect added when picking up and dropping items * Added lock/unlock sound effects for the gatehouse gate * Added click noise when opening chat window * Fixed menu button sounds not working * Bullet "whiz" sounds added for rounds that pass close to you (will be improved in future patches) * Added tent flapping sounds to all tents * Reduced the volume of vegetation that moves when touched Combat * Adjusted bleeding effect * Lowered chance to cause a bleed effect from punching * Player heals faster when sitting * Fixed barracks so bullets can go through the windows * Tweaked bullet metal impact effects * 7.62 ammo: Increased radius to real-world value (adjusts bullet drop) * 9mm ammo: increased radius to real-world value (adjusts bullet drop) * ACP .45 ammo: increased mass to match defined speed, increased radius to real-world value (adjusts bullet drop) * Slightly decreased the bullet spread for the tactical shotgun Models * Broken TVs, wall lights, chicken coops, and sheds now rotated back correctly * Adjusted view distance on jersey barriers, so players can crouch behind them at distance and not be seen Animations * Variations of melee animations added for mutants * New moving melee, alerted, and out of reach animations added for mutants * Alterations to AI animations so they do not move out of their collision area - heads can no longer poke into walls * Animation set up for maglite small and large * Rework of flashlight aimposes so that the light is pointing correctly forward instead of slightly off to the right * Leaning alterations were made to include other axes * Look left and right additive animation added for when player is freelooking * Fix so that fish are animating correctly * Crouch ironsight movement animations stabilized further for SFP improvements * Stabilized ironsight aiming while moving with the pistol more Textures/Materials * Warehouse texture adjusted * Removed phone numbers from some textures * Many general improvements to existing textures and materials << Back to Patch #33 | Proceed to Patch #35 >> Category:Patch